


Poké Academia: Viridian Version

by Ktf243



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Endeavor is still a bad parent even in a world of Pokemon somehow, Having no quirks changes a lot of stuff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ideas won't leave me alone, Pokemon Instead of Quirks, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktf243/pseuds/Ktf243
Summary: What if the world were comprised of Pokémon rather than Quirks? What does this mean for Izuku? And how does this change the relationship of him and Katsuki?Rated T for Katsuki being himself.Crossposting this on FFN
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Jolteon, use a quick attack! Tyranitar, use strength!" A large man standing within a conflagration and destroyed buildings is doing what would seem like one of the last things he would do within the disaster area, he was smiling.

"Hahaha! Have no fear! Why? Because I am here!" The boisterous man bellows loudly for everyone to hear, digging people out of rubble and debris.

The camera shakes and turns to a man who was very close to it, likely the one who had filmed it. "Do you see that? This guy is crazy! He's been helping people out there for a long time and he keeps carrying out a bunch! Look! His Pokémon are carrying even more!"

A small child sitting on a chair is watching this with rapt attention, his large green head of hair vibrating as he was shaking with glee, he turns to the side and looks up at a tall slender woman sharing the same color of hair, albeit longer and straighter. "He's so cool Mom! Once I get my first Pokémon, I wanna be like him too!" She ruffles his hair and smiles, but then bites her lip and looks away.

"I'm sorry but it's unlikely that you will be able to get your son a starter, unless you want to go into debt that is." A man wearing a formal suit sat across the green haired mother of the green haired child. "What do you mean by that?" He looks uncomfortable for a second but presses forward, doing his job as he is required. "You see, starter Pokémon happen to be expensive. Even the ones that aren't bred specifically for battle. You did say your son wanted to be a trainer, correct?" At this the woman nods, to this the man sighs "Mrs. Midoriya, going off the prices of food alone for the starter you will be unable to keep one. Most starters consume a large amount of food daily, as to keep up with how much they burn off through the day"

He stands up and walks to a cabinet and pulls out a Manila envelope, opens it and sits back down in his chair. "As you can see here, this is the average amount of money spent on a starter upkeep." Handing it over, the mother looks over the document paling dramatically at the exorbitant sums displayed on it. "This is why you wouldn't be able to keep one at the moment with the income you are currently bringing in."

She nods numbly at that, till she shakes her head to snap out of it. "What about Pokémon in the wild?"

"Well, for those they would be on one hand cheaper. Seeing as you don't purchase it, but you need a license to be allowed into the wild areas. The same could be said with their food costs though. Even some Pokémon like Magnemite, that don't eat food like we do, will still be expensive. Magnemite feeds on electric currents which is arguably more expensive."

Shaking his head he looks at the mother and son sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but if you were to get into a trainer school many of the amenities for a Pokémon would be covered. I hear that some trainer schools are providing rental Pokémon for those who are unable to provide their own!"

The tall woman stands up and walks to the door, taking the hand of her son and pulling him along with her.

"Thank you for your time sir." Mrs. Midoriya bows politely and walks out the door. Her son's face seemingly permanently aghast.

The drive home was done in utter silence.

Inko Midoryia was tired, the fact that her son is very unlikely to be able to be a trainer solely due to her not being able to bring enough money put a heavy weight on her heart. She had just told her husband the bad news and he promised on the phone that he will shoot for a promotion, just so that his son can chase his dream.

Walking to her little Izuku's room she notices that the door is letting light out, the source coming from an older model of computer. One that had a wide screen and was thankfully able to be upgraded to newer versions.

Peering in she saw her son, her little boy sitting down on his chair and watching the video he always does. It was the debut of Japan's top trainer All Might, after saving nearly all of the people in that disaster with only himself and his team his popularity skyrocketed. He ushered in a new age, gaining the moniker of the symbol of peace. His presence single handedly brings down the rate of crime to a new all time low, bringing Japan onto the list of Nations with the lowest crime rates in the world!

"Izuku?" The mother calls out for her son, concerned coloring her voice for her only child.

He turns to her, with a heartbreaking expression on his face. "Can I be like him too mom?"

His whole tone and demeanor brings the mother to tears, rushing to him she envelops him into a hug. Crying and apologizing all the while. They had no idea how long they were there, they only knew the other was crying into the other.

* * *

"Deku! When are you getting your damn starter?" Bakugo, a loud, brash, and often violent kid would seem like one of the last kids that would be friends with the quiet, meek, and sensitive Izuku, but that's what it seemed they were… at least what adults assume, it was hard to tell at times.

"Oh, hi Kacchan." Izuku Midoryia did not sleep well last night, and it showed. He was less energetic as usual or at least when Pokémon were brought up. He looked up at his probably friend and gave a weak smile.

"A guy in a suit said that I can't because it would be too expensive for us." He looked pained saying that, the fact that he can't have a starter is still a sore spot. Even with the weekend to think about it, it still hurt.

The blond kid furrowed his brow at that. "Then who else will be my sidekick?" "Uh, it's called a partner-." "Same thing!" Izuku barely flinched at his friends yelling, you get used to his yelling after a while. "That's stupid, I got my starter. Well it's still in an egg back home, but I know it's gonna be kickass."

He starts rubbing his chin, he's seen that done in detective Pikachu episodes, so if he does it then it must be a way to get ideas right? "I got it!" This time, Izuku did flinch, unprepared from the sudden outburst from the suddenly quiet Kacchan.

"You can buy one your own! If we make enough money, we can buy a Pokémon for you!" This conjecture brought lighting down in Izuku's brain. That's right if they both got enough money, then they would be able to get a Starter Pokemon, though there's no telling how long it will take, the fact that they need to get enough money to- "Deku! Stop your muttering, your embarrassing us!"

The boy's cheeks immediately turn a dark shade of crimson, contrasting his bright green hair. Calming himself down he looks to his friend with a serious expression. "Okay, let's make a lot of money so we can both be trainers!" If his mother were there she would be surprised at the firmness in his tone, it was very uncharacteristic of him.

Naturally it surprised his friend but he matched his expression with what looked like a snarl.

"Yeah, and we'll be both greater than All Might and beat him!"

"I don't know about beating hi-"

"Don't ruin the moment Deku!" This cowed Izuku immediately and he just muttered an "okay."

* * *

Waking up from his dream Izuku laughs at the dream he had from when he was younger. It was the day they both decided to make money to get a starter. They had a good idea, they just didn't know how much they would need for it. They had started on a lemonade stand after it was suggested to them as an idea by Bakugou's dad.

They had sold mostly all of their lemonade by the day's end and they had a large haul, 18 whole quarters! At least that's what they got till they bought some bubblegum and brought it down to 14... What they didn't know was that the amount they got was nowhere near the amount needed for a starter. They were in for a long haul indeed.

When they had brought all the money they had gathered to their moms, they were told that they needed a whole lot more than that. How much? They needed $3,000! It was going to take a long time for them to get the money.

After years of just doing a myriad of things for money, they were finally able to raise the money. Sparing a look at the brown and cream egg in the incubator, Izuku felt pride swelling up within him at the fact they were actually able to do it! It took them awhile to get the money, and to find a trustworthy breeder that would deliver a battle ready egg and not a domestic one. Now, all that was left to do was wait for the egg to hatch and meet his lifelong friend.

"DEKUUU!" Er, his other lifelong friend. Bakugo Katsuki was the one who helped make this whole endeavor a possibility after all. With his idea for making money to get a starter, it made them better friends in the process. Even if he and his Charmander were a bit… fiery at times.

At times you could swear that you could smell the scent of ash on both of them. Well, that wouldn't be an incorrect assumption. Everyday they would go to the creek and practice on the trees, those poor, poor trees.

Jumping from bed, Izuku rushes to get ready for school. Kacchan has this insane drive to be there as early as the teachers. "Top trainers need to be early to the scene, otherwise how else will they beat the bad guys." Is what his flawless reasoning would be.

Why can't they just be normal and get there normally? Eating food in a timely manner is a right, not a privilege. Walking down the hallway Izuku sees Kacchan impatiently tapping his foot with his Charmander imitating him, to the untrained eye it may seem like he's ready to rip a new one into him, but he's just waiting patiently for his standards.

"Your mom already made breakfast for you, so you should hurry up and eat. I do not want to be late for school!" Izuku rolls his eyes as he meanders to the table, observing the morning fuel that will start his day, a piping hot plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. A worthy dish to be eaten.

"If you didn't want to be late, then why wait for me?" To that he gave an eloquent grunt and sat down across from his green harried compatriot. Heh, figures.

Only a few years until we can go to the best trainer school in the world! U.A.! It is such a good school, that even All Might went there! Both friends had decided long ago that they would attend there, they both had the grades to go there. It was just a matter of Izuku's starter to hatch. It isn't due for a few more weeks though.

Finishing up his breakfast, Izuku grabs his stuff for school after putting the dish in the sink. He goes out the door, Katsuki already waiting for him. They then make their way for yet another boring day at school. Good thing trainer school won't be like this, right?

"Phew, fin-fuckingly. We are done for the day, let's go to the arcade and see if I can still beat you Deku." Izuku sighs at his friend. "If I remember correctly, I beat you last time Kacchan."

The blonde swivels his head around, an expression that shows how heretical the statement was to him. "That's a damn lie! Let's prove that lie wrong, it's on!" Izuku instantly regrets even saying anything in the first place, when Kacchan gets like this no force on heaven nor hell can dissuade him.

Students at the school the duo were attending were treated to a fairly common sight of a blond boy dragging a green haired boy throughout the school and to the gate. This happened enough times that people now don't get fazed by it, no longer staring at the event. Now they just give a glance and keep on walking.

* * *

At the arcade, both friends went to play a number of games as they normally do. The majority of them were Pokémon themed though. While Izuku was able to beat Katsuki on some games, namely the knowledge based ones. The ones that were based on skill was were he was beat.

It's not his fault the buttons got jammed! It always happened when he had Kacchan on the ropes too! He would blame it on Pokémon, but they are required to stay inside their Pokeballs in public areas. Mostly to avoid any accidents.

"Ha! I told you that you didn't beat me yesterday!" Already used to this after years of being with him, Izuku just nods his head.

"Yeah, you were right. Let's get going home now, we both have homework to knock out after training." Izuku walks out to the exit with Katsuki following suit.

Walking down the street and past a turn, Izuku bumps into a man and the items the man was holding fell to the ground. It seems as if they were groceries. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry sir!"

Immediately Izuku goes into help mode and starts picking up the food quickly and putting them into the brown bags they came from.

After picking up the food he hands the bags over to the man, finally taking in how he looks. He was blonde, much like All Might the hair was similar too. Unlike him though was a lack of muscle… or body mass. It really looked like the guy was all skin and bones!

"It's alright young man, I was just surprised is all. No harm done." Izuku relaxes at the consolation.

"Sorry again sir." The man chuckled and picked the bags and started walking away. "Just make sure you don't go bumping into people again young man."

"C'mon Deku, you said you wanted to go train so let's go!" Of course, Katsuki the man with a plan. For better or for worse, when he gets something in his head on what to do, it gets difficult to change his mind.

After training in the woods, mostly for the Charmander, the two kids went back to their respective homes to finish the assignments given to them in school. Sitting down on his desk spinning a pen in his hand, Izuku let his mind wander. He wonders just what type of starter he will get. If you go by the coloring of the egg it could only be a few things, but even then it would be hard to guess.

Stopping his mind from wandering too far, Izuku goes back to doing boring homework. It was hard, but it could be done no matter how boring it is. Oh boy, math… Yay.

That night Izuku had to consistently keep his head on track for doing the homework.


	2. Ch 2

Finally, today is the day Izuku gets to meet his starter. He was able to get a pass from school for the day so he could see his starter. Looking at the brown and cream egg, finally out of incubation, his mind is going at breakneck speeds. Muttering what the possibilities could be for his Pokémon, he nearly missed the crack that appeared on the egg. Well, that was a lie, it was kinda hard to miss the loud noise that accompanied the crack.

Sitting on the edge of his chair, Izuku is watching in suspense. His mind now trying to guess just exactly what could come from the oval container, keeping his starter from view. He was tempted to go along and help it, but he knew that doing it would be bad for his Pokémon. He needed for it to do it itself. Finally a bright light filled his small room, and when the light faded Izuku looked upon his starter, and his starter the same.

To his complete and utter joy, his starter was an Eevee! Who else had an Eevee? All Might of course! His Jolteon is world famous! It was one of the fastest Pokémon ever! The sheer amount of people it has saved was mind boggling, and it was powerful to boot. It seemed that All Might always had his Jolteon in every situation he was in, even interviews!

"Hi, Eevee." ok, hopefully he didn't mess that up, he really doesn't want his pokemon hating him because he was lame when they first met! "Eevee!" The small dog-like Pokémon hopped into Izuku's arms, snuggling there. Izuku, somewhat shocked, nearly fell but was able to get his bearings.

The rest of the day included him getting along with his Pokémon and playing with it. Fashioning some random items to some toys the newly hatched Pokémon could play with. Eventually they had to eat and while it was ok to give the Eevee some of his food to eat, not only was it not enough, it needed to have it's specially made food for its species.

Getting up with Eevee in his arms, he opened the door to find his mom and ask her if they could get some food for his starter. After gushing to her about it, and how he loved his Eevee of course! Only, he couldn't find her, looking around for his mom he couldn't find her anywhere! Just when he was about to start freaking out, the door opened with his tall mother holding some bags.

Putting down his starter, he helped his mom with the bags and brought them to the kitchen. Looking in the bags, he saw that there was food for Eevee and other amenities needed for Pokémon care. Brushes and the like.

"Mom? Why did you get these? Isn't it expensive? I still have some money left over for this." Why would she get these? Didn't the man from a long time ago say that they couldn't have a Pokémon because it was so expensive to feed it? That was why both he and Katsuki had kept making some money after making the monetary goal for the egg.

The mother walked to her son and put her hand on his face "Oh, honey. You shouldn't have to concern yourself with this. I have been putting some money aside for a while, and I am able to help you take care of your Pokémon. It's a parent's duty to do so."

And so, after that the trademark Midoriya waterworks ensued. Izuku from happiness, and his mother crying because her son was crying. The poor Eevee in the other room was terrified when the water level started rising rapidly from its nonexistent state earlier. Only just hatched and it already was in risk of drowning!

"Eevee, use Covet!" "Charmander, kill with ember!" Two Pokémon, one an Eevee and the other a Charmander were in battle. This is what would be done after school nearly everyday when Izuku's Eevee was able.

Normally, when Pokémon hatch from the egg, you need to let it get used to a lot of things before throwing it to battle. Izuku had Eevee get used to things a bit longer than normal, just to be safe.

Finally relenting to Katsuki's urging to let Eevee actually do something, they had taken to the forest and for a few good months let Eevee attack trees. After a few good months of that, with Eevee being able to destroy good chunks of trees in one go they finally were able to battle. Obviously since Eevee has not been in this world as long as Charmander, he lost but that seemed to give it motivation. Everyday it has been closer to matching the Blonds Pokémon.

Going back the the battle, Eevee was able to get Charmanders guard down until it struck, not being able to steal anything as there was nothing to steal, Charmander was broken out of it and listened to it's trainer and let loose an ember to the dog like Pokémon.

Getting hit, the small Pokémon lets out a small cry, but composes itself looking towards its trainer for another order.

"Eevee, use sand attack!" The small Pokémon let out a big grin and sent out a spray of dirt that hit the eyes of the Charmander, effectively blinding it.

"Sand Attack?! Where the fuck did it learn that?" Katsuki looked incensed at the surprise attack that was newly introduced to him

"Hehe, we learned it yesterday." Izuku let out a smug grin, finally able to get one over his friend for once.

"Now, use double kick!" The Eevee runs to the flailing Charmander and hits it with the hind legs, sending it hurtling past Katsuki and it runs after it to hit it once again but to the opposite side. When the Charmander stopped moving, it was barely able to get up but despite the good news, its tail had lit up brighter than it was making a complete contrast.

"Oh, dang it I forgot about it's ability." Izuku lamented letting himself get lost in the moment and not finishing it then and there.

Contrary to Izuku, Katsuki let out a shit eating grin, despite being on the throes of defeat, his supped up Pokemon can easily take out it's opponent.

"Charmander, finish it off with Ember!" "Eevee! Use Tackle!" The fire Pokémon let out a much bigger flame than what it was able to muster towards the Eevee, and the normal type charged straight through the conflagration and hit the foe dead on causing for dirt to be kicked up obscuring the Pokémon from sight.

Both tried to see who had one this battle, and cried out for their respective Pokémon. When the dust finally settled they saw that the final result was…

"A tie! We got a damn tie today!" After the disappointing tie, the two boys returned their Pokémon into their Pokeballs and healed them at the Pokecenter and headed to the Katsuki household.

"Language! I don't want any of that at the dinner table!" Mitsuki Bakugo, matriarch of the house is normally seen as brash. To some extent this is true, but she's just mostly loud… Very loud.

"Would you like another roll Izuku?" It may seem weird to see the blond mother go from a harsh taskmaster to her son, and a kindly aunt but there's a balance to this.

Bakugo mom spoils Izuku and Midoriya mom spoils both! Perfectly balanced...Wait a second something isn't right there.

"Yes ma'am please." Izuku reaches for another bread roll to go with his dinner, opens it up and slathers it with bread, and takes a bite of it with his meal.

"Oh how I wish my son could be like you a bit more, so kind and quiet."

"Haa? Whatdya say you old hag?!" As the mother and son duo continue to yell, pardon disagree with one another both the man of the household and Izuku continue to eat their meal in peace. Already accustomed to this for quite a while now.

"Alright Kacchan see you later!" With the house leaving his sight, Izuku makes his way back home. On the way there however, he makes a small detour. Instead of getting to the apartment complex both he and his mother live in, he ends up at a beach. Rather it would be if it weren't completely filled with junk as far as the eye could see.

This was Tapukoko Municipal Beach Park. From what he's heard, this place used to be beautiful. Sparkling water, golden sand, and the sun would hit it just right! Unfortunately, people started to dumb the grounds.

Illegal waste, odds and ends, old appliances, you name it and it was likely there. There was so much junk that it seems one would get lost. This place was where Izuku trained with Eevee.

That move that Eevee learned? It was done here. They would go here at night to train. They were behind a few years from the other Pokémon so Izuku decided to put in more effort to catch up. With permission from his mom and Eevee of course!

They have their own clearing they made for training, with obstacles, targets, and whatever else they could use. It was good practice for them both. Izuku for the workout of moving heavy objects, and for Eevee well it's an obvious one.

Stepping into the clearing, Izuku sees the man who has helped him with training thus far. It was the man he met all that while ago, before he met Eevee even. His name he now knew was Toshinori Yagi.

After that one meeting where they bumped into one another they kept seeing each other in random places. It felt like some kind of Pokémon move was being used on them, which made no sense.

Eventually they just sat at a café and talked. More like how Izuku wanted to be a trainer so he can help people, but semantics.

After hearing this and seeing the drive in the young boy, he offered to help with his training. Izuku jumped at the chance and wanted to invite his best friend, but Yagi stated that it would have to be kept private.

His reasoning? That Izuku would understand later on. Hesitantly, he accepted and they came to the beach where he would train, other than the forest of course.

"Welcome back young Midoriya! I have something to speak to you about instead of training." The tall skinny man looked serious for once, immediately setting the tone.

Izuku takes a seat across from him, gulping in nervousness. Irrational conclusions already being drawn, racing through his brain. Is he not going to train him anymore? Or is he going to disclose that he is a leader of an evil team organization and he wants him to join it? Or is-

"You know me by Toshinori Yagi, and that is indeed my real name. However, I am known by something else. I am also known as the top trainer, All Might."

Izuku stares, and stares some more. This was not a part of his calculations at all! "I'm sorry, but did you just say that you are All Might? I think my hearing is broken." He starts picking his ear to see if there is anything in there, but comes out with nothing.

"Perhaps this would help you understand." The blond pulls out a Pokeball from within his baggy clothes and tosses it. A Jolteon emerges, which while the same pokemon as All Mights, doesn't mean that it's All Might's Jolteon.

"Jolteon, use helping hand." The Lighting Pokemon wordlessly glows and at once a change occurs. The lanky man begins to fill out and grow in size, muscles seemingly appearing out of nowhere! Height increased, along with hair, the baggy clothes start to fill out till it seemed that they were straining against it. It looked as if the man who Izuku called his mentor was evolving, which sounded crazy but it was hard to pinpoint anything else to this process. Eventually the man stopped growing and changing and in front of Izuku there was the one and only All Might.

He liked to think he did the only logical thing he could do in that sort of scenario.

He fainted

"Young Midoriya! Wake Up!" Izuku felt some very rapid slapping on his cheek, and he opens up his eyes to see the absolute behemoth of the man that was All Might, towering over him with a hand held out and bent down. No doubt waking him up. Izuku shot up and crawled back in shock. Stammering all the while.

"A- All M-might! My mentor was really All might in disguise this whole time!" Seeing the boy in front of him having an existential crisis at his age nearly made the trainer laugh were it not for the need to continue his proposition.

"Calm down Young Midoryia, geez I didn't think you would freak out this much. I guess it's logical to say you are wondering why I look like this and more on the how? Correct?" The boy nodded slowly to this.

"You see Young Midoryia, when I was younger I wanted to help people. The best way of doing so in my eyes was through Pokémon, afterall we live in a world full of them. However, it seemed as if I would not become a very good one due to how my body was. As you saw earlier, my body certainly wasn't a figure that gave hope. Heck, I even got bullied a lot for it!" The boy enraptured in the tale being weaved by the best trainer in Japan, likely the world as well. All Might was bullied? The very notion seemed absurd, but it was hard to deny the truth if you took in his mentor's previous form.

"My starter was an Eevee, very much like you. And one day when we were practicing in a secluded area, I decided to try out a new move that I knew little about. Helping Hand. When we had tried it out and it did nothing we could see, I told my Eevee to try it out on me. The result was the same you saw here. It seemed that while helping hand helped boost a Pokémon's power somewhat, it enhanced a human by manyfold. Why am I the only one to figure this out? Who knows, but from then on I had that form as my new self for when I went to U.A. and then on." The info that a Pokémon could use a supporting move on a person, and it working was astounding! Just what could that mean for other things? The possibilities seemed far reaching.

"That is why I had my Jolteon out nearly everywhere. From talk shows, to shows, you name it. The move has a time limit unless I stacked it and that would extend it further." Izuku merely gave a nod of understanding, not having talked the whole time. "Now, while you may say otherwise, I am getting old." He held up a hand to prevent the trainer hopeful from rebutting that statement.

"I know for it to be a fact, the amount of time I can stay in this form has decreased by a very large margin. If one Helping Hand kept me in this form for three hours originally, then right now I can only stay in for half of the time. It really doesn't make matters better when the amount I can stack has also decreased. I was able to keep it up for around half a day before I had to reapply them. Now that has been halved as well. The time just on keeps getting shorter. And the more I do battle, the shorter it gets. Which shows me now that humans are not meant for Pokémon move usage. It's too much strain on you."

All thoughts of the ways Pokémon moves could help with physically weak people stopped in his mind. Too much strain? What could he mean by that? Sure it makes it shorter, but All Might has been a hero for a long time! I surely can't be that bad right? He takes a closer look at All Might and realizes that a small but noticeable trail of blood leaking from his mouth.

The blood in his body went cold, even when All Might nonchalantly wiped it off as if it were normal. Oh, that's what he meant.

"Now, as I doubt I can be a hero for much longer. A few years at the most if I were to really push myself, I need a successor. One who is fully capable of taking my mantle and being a better trainer than I." A better trainer than All Might? That sounded impossible! His presence alone has lowered crimes whenever there is even a whisper of his name in the towns.

"And I think that you could be that trainer." Izuku whipped his head so fast to the man he could have sworn he had gotten whiplash.

"Huh? Me? Who, what, when, where, why?" Annnd there's the brain having more groundbreaking information given to him once again.

"Why me All Might?" The man laughed at it, so the boy doesn't realize just yet does he? Then again, we are our own harshest critic.

"My boy, why already have many of the things that would make you a great trainer, helping people with your Pokémon will happen in no time!"

"Now, do you want to become a trainer? And reach for the top?" The top trainer held out a hand, and after a second Izuku grabbed it being pulled up.

"Great! Now since you have told me that you want to go to a trainer school, we will get you ready for that. And don't worry about needing a second Pokémon or using a rental. Just have patience for that. For now, we will kick you training into overdrive!"

He gestured to the piles and piles of junk surrounding them, the ones that had kept Izuku's training secluded. "For it, you and your Pokémon will clean this beach!"

What?

"Hey Kacchan?"

"What Deku?"

Walking down the streets casually since they decided to take a break from training today, Izuku thought it a good idea for him to propose the idea of training separately. Mostly since, he doesn't think he nor Eevee could keep up with that much training. The "easy" part for cleaning up the trash at Tapukoko Beach was ridiculous. He didn't realize just how sore he could get from moving all that stuff.

"Since we need to get another Pokémon for the entrance exams in UA and we need to train, don't you think we should train separately?" Unless you were a close friend of Katsuki, it would be hard to tell when he is confused and many of his looks seem similar. But Izuku could tell he was confused so he elaborated.

"Well, we are going to have to train another Pokémon right? Wouldn't it be easier if we focus on our own Pokémon? Plus we could surprise each other with how much better the other got!" Katsuki's face shifted from confused to angry then to a feral grin within this conversation from when it started.

"Alright, then I will get to beat your ass and show who's the one leading this joint. I'm game, then we can't talk about our training so we both don't know about it then. Better get your Pokemon's ass ready cuz it's going to get beat." Izuku wanted to say that it wasn't a fight, just to surprise each other but it seemed as if Katsuki already had his mind set on it. Sighing, he kept on walking so he wouldn't be left behind.

"So All Might, when are we going to get my second Pokémon? I know you said not to worry but it would take a while to get a Pokémon up to the level I need it to be for the entrance exams." Whilst asking this, Izuku and his Eevee were hauling a fridge with All Might on it along with his Jolteon.

Yes, yes it was heavy.

No, no Izuku was not used to this.

In fact the whole time they have been training, it has been a trial. Not only did they have to move and break down the trash, there were also the drills. Oh those drills, how Izuku and Eevee hated them. After the first day Izuku considered having Eevee use helping hand on him, consequences be damned.

It only got harder from there. There were also some small exercises added when possible when he was moving stuff which seemed easy but they started to add up in soreness points. When asking why he too had to go through this torture, All Might answered that not only does this promote a good relationship with his Pokémon, it will also help for later on when chasing down villains.

Still, for all of the grief this has caused him these four months they already had progress in every area showing. Izuku had the formation of muscle mass on his body, Eevee was all around better and the beach was halfway clean. So on that front, Izuku can't complain.

When they took breaks, they would take the time to review on possible Pokémon he could fight later on. The heavy hitters, such as Golem and the like. All Might took the time to explain abilities, weaknesses, and how to take them out from the game quickly before more damage is caused in imaginary scenarios. This part he enjoyed, or he would if All Might were more concise in well, everything! It would be funny to see him as a teacher, especially at a place like UA, not that he would voice out this opinion. He would die of embarrassment if he told his personal hero that.

Now that it's been a few months since they started they should be getting a new Pokémon for exams. They have to get it up to speed else he would have to get a rental Pokémon. Nothing wrong with them, they were powerful from what Izuku has heard from All Might but they are harder to use in battle. They tend to not listen to every command, making it more of a challenge in the first place.

"Ah yes, you reminded me! Stay right there, I will go get something." He lept up from the fridge and walked over to the direction of his car.

Izuku and Eevee both seeing this as an opportunity to rest, collapsed under their own weight and slumped against the fridge.

When All Might came back, he was carrying something that was both similar and not. It was an incubator with an egg.

The egg, however was different from the one he saw for many days when waiting for Eevee to get out. This one was white all around with light blue specks on it.

"This egg is a very special egg." The mood shifted as All Might used his more authoritative voice, to impart the importance of this subject onto the pupil.

"This is the offspring of my Lucario. Not only that, it came from a long line of Lucario's who had splendid trainers to guide them." Izuku could scarcely comprehend the magnitude of what was happening.

He gingerly took the egg and nearly dropped it when it glowed very brightly, bathing the small clearing with its light.

"Ah!" Managing to not drop the egg and avoiding a grim situation at hand, he puts All Might within view giving a look of confusion.

"Yes, this is normal my boy. This happened to me when I got my Lucario. Although I don't remember mine glowing this bright. I would not worry about this though." He scratched his chin while scrunching his face up contemplating something until he shifted back to normal and made a loud clap with his hands.

"Anyway! This egg will be your second Pokémon, seeing as you are my successor and all, I thought it prudent to do so."

He threw out a Pokeball that contained his Lucario, and while shorter than Izuku he knew that this Pokémon could pack a serious punch!

"That flash was called by my mentor as "the bonding" as these Pokémon have aura and they can aura bond to their trainers so to speak. The bond you two will have will be greater than just any Pokémon hatching out of its egg and seeing you as the first thing in this world." Izuku looked upon the egg in wonder. A greater bond that him and Eevee? How would that work?

"And no worries about the rate of the egg hatching, it will hatch much faster than your Eevee and I already had it incubating for a while anyway! Therefore we will have time to train you Pokémon in these coming months. Now, back to work!" All Might's command was met with loud groans as he took the egg and put it somewhere safe, and he watched the pair suff- train their bodies for UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there's the second Ch. I hope you enjoyed it, and any comments are welcome for the most part. Mostly if they tell me how I can get better, but compliments work too I suppose. Anyway, questions can also be asked but if they spoil the story I might skid around it. One thing that can be guaranteed is that this just won't be a rehash of Mha but with Pokémon, some things will be similar but like I said other stuff will be wildly different.
> 
> Until next time, I am out! Time for me to listen to music and stuff, oh and type more... that too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Izuku stop suffering in training? Will he get a second Pokémon? And is that a wild omake!? Find out now! In Poké Academia: Viridian Version!
> 
> (Not for resale or for redistribution, contact your nearest author for more information...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I am back, and actually still consistent! sorry for the late upload and short chapter, I wasn't on my laptop all day as it is being fixed (read and being glued and clamped together) I promise the next one will be much longer so look forward to that. In any case enjoy!

“Pull! Pull Young Midoriya!”

“I’m trying!!” Once again the day has started as all days should, with a lanky man standing on top of a really heavy crate full of scraps and junk. Wait…

Izuku and Eevee both were struggling to pull it along. To their credit, it was really heavy and they were moving it… just at the pace of an elderly slakoth. 

Despite what one might think, they were making great strides in getting stronger and cleaning the beach. Had they tried to move this at the beginning, they likely would have hurt themselves attempting to do this so it was a good thing that they could move it!

After moving the crate a grand total of 3 feet All Might stopped them from going further.”Alright, that's enough for now. I want this to be your measuring stick for when you finish cleaning the beach and this is the only thing left. We will be back to this near the end of our time before the exams.”

Hearing that he didn’t have to move the crate both Izuku and his partner slumped down in relief, just because they move heavy stuff all day doesn’t mean that they are used to something as heavy as a snorlax!

“Alright now that we got that part though, let's go to our training portion for an easy day shall we?” To this Izuku gave the loudest groan he has ever had in a while, both he and his pokemon’s misery largely evident.

“Now let's get right to i-” Before they could continue with the misery train a bright light flushed the beach, the source from the egg they had there in case it hatched while training.Oh! It’s hatching! Izuku, forgetting his previous exhaustion, bolted to the egg with Eevee in its tail.

Izuku sat before the egg enraptured with this process just as much a second time. When the light faded a small bipedal blue and black furry pokemon with red sclera and black pupils for its eyes. It had a short tail, and two black appendages on its head hanging down.

It was, it was! What was the prevolution to Lucario anyway? Izuku had just though that Lucario was a one stage pokemon that was insanely powerful. He will research this when he got home.

“Riolu?” The small pokemon’s few seconds into the world and it was already confused. Why? Well, it bore witness to the interesting event of Izuku mumbling to himself. Any person new to it would be confused regardless so it couldn’t be blamed. 

“Er my boy? I think you should be acquainted with your Pokémon rather than do whatever you were doing, don’t you?”

“A- ah right, yeah I should do that.” After unsuccessfully hiding his embarrassment, Izuku turned to his new friend that will accompany him from here on out on his journey to be a trainer.

“Hey Riolu, I’m Izuku let’s be good friends alright!” Izuku held out a hand to it and the small Pokémon reciprocated by putting paw in hand. Doing this, it’s two head appendages rose up, raising a question to All Might somewhat.

After they shook, Riolu smiled and barked out a “Riolu!”

Both Izuku and Eevee joined that and they were just enjoying the moment for what it was, the simplicity making it even more enjoyable.

After a while All Might clapped his hands to get the collective attention of the three once again.

“Well, seeing that we’ve had enough excitement for the day how about you take the rest of the day off and get to know each other better hm?” Izuku nodded quickly to this, taking the chance to have a break as soon as it was given.

“However, since there are three of you to share the workload I will up the difficulty to accommodate this.” The only appropriate response Izuku could come up to this was to gulp audibly.

“Now go have fun today then alright?” With that dismissal Izuku put Eevee into its ball and promptly caught his new friend and scampered off before All Might changed his mind… again like last time.

* * *

“Hey Kacchan.” Izuku lazily waved to his friend for once being up before the other go to Izuku’s house much to the blonds surprise 

“Sup nerd?” They both wordlessly started their way to school enjoying the cool brisk air that only the morning provided to those who could wake up that early… or those who just don’t sleep the night.

“So I see your got your second Pokémon, fucking finally.” Bakugo opened up conversation in the only way he could, by cursing. To that Izuku rolled his eyes for what feels like the umpteenth time, it will never get old and never cease to amuse him that slight amount.

“I mean you did only get yours a few days ago as well, so I could say you were just early.” As Izuku would scoff Katsuki would scoff and that is what he did just then.

“Shut up, we shouldn’t be continuing talking about this, it’s a secret to each other right?”

True to each other’s word they have not talked about anything related to Pokémon, I’m case something might happen to slip. They even brought that attitude home with their parents, in case they might slip accidentally. No liberties were taken in this, they were both nothing if not stubborn when it came to Pokémon and being a trainer the origin of Izuku’s Eevee is evident enough for this.

“Sooo did you finish the math homework?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“How did you do number 5?”

“Oh, that you just had to carry the 3 at the beginning, kinda stumped me at first but then I got it.”

“And here I thought I was the nerd Kacchan.”

“... Shut up fucking nerd.”

* * *

And so, as time passs once again the three once again went into their training, and true to All Might’s word he upped the intensity once again. To describe this in one word on how the experience was it would be… Suffering. Simply suffering. Actually, it would be suffering of the highest order. Had Izuku not come this far already and wanted to be a trainer as bad as he did, he would have likely been questioning just why he wanted to be a trainer.

At first Izuku was afraid that letting Riolu train so soon would hurt it, All Might assured him that Riolu were resilient and much stronger than normal baby Pokémon. And to this information and All Might’s insistence, Izuku reluctantly let Riolu into the training as well.

And might (ha pun) Izuku say, it was one of the best decisions Izuku has made. While training is more intense, cleaning the beach is much quicker than it would have been if it was between him and Eevee. A fighting type Pokémon truly did help in dividends.

There was actually only ⅕th amount of trash left! There were on the proverbial homestretch and each day they get that much closer to the goal.

Currently the three were panting laying on the floor, sweat glistening on Izuku’s skin while his two Pokémon were panting rapidly to cool themselves down.

“Well that is all for today my boy, and it seems you only have a little bit of junk left to clear! Keep up the good job my boy!”

Izuku heard this and gave a weak “thank youuuu” in response with his Pokémon making similar sorts of noises.

* * *

It was Friday night, only a few days before the U.A exams start on Monday. The shores being shone upon by the moon is illuminating upon an individual accompanied by two other small figures. It was Izuku and his two Pokémon, they were still sorting out the trash and disposing of them despite the lateness of the hour.

He hadn’t really thought of convincing his mother to go to a place to train in the middle of night so Izuku decided to sneak out at the earliest available opportunity. He needed to do this, he had to finish this early before the exams so All Might could be proud of him!

And so the three continued through the night as they had started it. Cleaning the beach under a starry sky with nothing but the light of the moon for vision and the crashing of waves behind them.

* * *

That morning All Might found a sight he didn’t expect, it was with a completely clean beach all around except for one spot. And at that spot was the crate used for a measuring stick for Izuku that he had designated for Izuku much earlier in the training. 

The real surprise was the three people on the crate, or rather one person and two Pokémon. They were all standing triumphantly onto it and roaring to the heavens.

“My word… to finish this before the exams started… you truly know how to impress!

Izuku saw his mentor in his line of sight and stopped himself and lowered himself down and his Pokémon and made his way to him.

“Hey All Mighttt.” Despite the show that was made earlier the tiredness was evident to the trainer. Izuku looked as if he could collapse at any moment.

“I did it All Might, are you proud of-“ before he could finish his inquiry he fell asleep, and All Might caught him and laid him down to get a good rest and that’s how All Might’s morning went. With his pupil sleeping on him.

When his pupil woke up, the boy’s face went red and he sputtered many words that All Might couldn’t quite catch. The only one he could was “I’m sorry”. Chuckling he looked to the beach in such a pristine state and thought that, truly Izuku would make a great trainer and surpass even him!

* * *

Omake- Alternate world #73695

“Now let's get right to i-” Before they could continue with the misery train a bright light flushed the beach, the source from the egg they had there in case it hatched while training.Oh! It’s hatching! Izuku, forgetting his previous exhaustion, bolted to the egg with Eevee in its tail.

Izuku sat before the egg enraptured with this process just as much a second time. When the light faded a small bipedal gold and grey-blue furry Pokémon with red sclera and black pupils for its eyes. It had a short tail, and two grey-blue appendages on its head hanging down.

“Wow! I didn’t know Lucario’s prevolution was gold!” 

All Might said not a word as he stood there shocked to his core, he wordlessly pulled out a pokeball while Izuku was rambling to himself and threw it to the Riolu.

It shook once, twice, thrice then it clicked.

Izuku turned his head to his mentor in dismay, why would he do that?

“Holy shit I caught a shiny!” Izuku looked even more confused with the addition of the number one trainer acting like a person his age catching a Pokémon.

“What?”

“Ahem, my apologies Young Midoriya but it seems like we will have to get a different second Pokémon for you my boy.” It seemed that All Might broke out of… whatever that was and tried to do something about this.

“What!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now guys! Hope you enjoyed this and I decided to add in an Omake. So, what did you guys think of that? Want more? Or do you want less of them?
> 
> Until next time... Peace!


	4. Entrance Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eat this!"
> 
> "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Once again I have brought my fic to you masses and hope you enjoy it. So I decided to add another omake simply since it popped up while typing this today so I added it.

"On the Saturday morning onto the beach where All Might had found the curious and amazing sight of the young man he had trained for an extended period of time found the pair still at Tapukoko Beach with a familiar scene that happened only a few months ago.

It was Izuku at the crate along with his two Pokémon, Eevee and Riolu. They all had the chain that was attached to the crate. They were in position to start pulling but they did not advance, they were waiting for a queue. All Might was that queue it seemed. He was off to the side in his more natural but small form and he was also at the ready.

"Alright, now this as I've told you months ago that this is your measuring stick. And when you first tried this you barely moved it. Now, let us see the fruits of your labor! All three of you!" And with that he made a motion on his hand down, chopping the air downward.

With this, the three started to push, and it felt heavier than what they had remembered! Well, Izuku and Eevee that is. And it should be heavier as they added more junk into it after the months went by. So that was how it was for a few seconds, the three pulling and struggling against the sand until it started to move! Izuku nearly fell down from the sudden lurch but dared not fall and undo the great leap they just made.

With this hurdle made, they were able to move it with relative ease… If you counted relative ease as straining your muscles with your two Pokémon that is. They were going much faster than before to their credit. A person speed walking could outpace them, but their previous speed it was a mass improvement.

The trio pulled the crate to the destination, inching closer and closer to victory but it was quite away away. They kept on however and eventually. After a long, long long long! Time they made it.

They were exhausted, sweaty, and hungry but they did it.

"Great job! You did well, and I can say with confidence that not many would have been able to complete this with flying colors as you have. Now that you have completed your training I have but one thing to say!"

The Pro Trainer was standing tall and proud in front of Izuku and with that said he grabbed a hair pulled it and brought it in front of his face.

"EAT THIS!"

"What?" The look on Izuku's showed an emotion so thick of disbelief it was nearly palpable that All Might couldn't help but laugh.

Once again Izuku's face changed drastically this time to confusion.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I was only joking with you! I actually wanted to talk about your Riolu." All Might sat down in the sand and brought a look of that bordered on serious and not. Izuku once more changed his face to mirror his Idol/Mentor.

"Now as I've said before, that Riolu is part of a very powerful line and something known is that sometimes when breeding, a Pokémon can have a move that it normally does not get. This is called a egg move." Izuku nodded to show he understood.

"Yeah my Eevee knows one, double kick."

All Might nodded "Good, so you understand. Well your Riolu has one that I think you should know about. Cross Chop. It is a very powerful move especially for a Pokémon so early in life. Because of that I urge you to use it only in emergencies alright?" Izuku nodded his head rapidly

"Now that we are done with everything, take a rest tomorrow and be ready for Monday alright?" Izuku saluted and ran out of there with his Pokémon at his tail before he returned them while running.

* * *

"Hey Bakugo, ready for the exams?"

A grunt was what Izuku got from his best friend.

"Ah I see, so are you ready to be blown away by my team right?

A growl was this response.

"Don't worry, you can still try and beat me when we get into U.A."

"Goddammit Deku! Fine, yes I am ready to beat your sorry ass. There, happy?"

Izuku nodded and still kept his stride the same as his friend as they walked to where they would become the best trainer duo. In reality Izuku was egging his friend on to keep his nerves down, something that his friend knew and helped alleviate.

"Yep, loads. That means when I beat you I can throw it back into your face."

"Tch, shut up."

When they got to the place they showed their awe at the place. One inwardly and the other on his sleeve. It was so large! It seemed imposing but if they were going to become trainers here they needed to get over it.

They passed through the stone steps together with confidence and made their way to the auditorium for details on the exam.

* * *

"ALRIGHT LISTENERS ARE YOU ALL READY?" A tall boisterous blond man with shades headphones and a nice leather jacket was yelling at children. Wait, that makes it sound bad, the man was very loudly informing the audience of students on stage. There, better.

"That's fine little listeners, lemme just get you on the down low on this exam then." He clicks a button on a small remote and it turns on the screen with three shapes being shown. A Rattata, a Patrat, and a Watchog. Each respectively had a one, two, and three on them.

"Alright, in this exam there will be many of these Pokémon spread out around the testing area where you will all be fainting these Pokémon for points. You listeners will have a time of 10 min to allocate points. The amount of points you get are dependent on these Pokémon" He gave the information while giving wide gestures with his arms and very animatedly.

"Excuse me! On the papers so generously given to us containing information, it has four pokemon not three! If this was a mistake then U.A. as a shining example to other trainer institutions should be very ashamed!" A tall blue haired spectacled boy made an interjection with some sort of… hand chops.

"Ah! Worry not examiner no. 562 the fourth one is one more of an obstacle like the thwomp in Mario bros. It is a totem pokemon, something that is not widely known and they are Pokémon who are much stronger than the norm. The power makes them difficult to beat but not impossible. It is highly recommended to avoid them however."

"That is all thank you sir!" The blue haired boy bowed and sat promptly back down.

"Now, as a last gift I will impart to you, our school motto go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" This time the whole of the crowd cheered at this and stood up.

"Good luck suffering!

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki were unfortunately separated to different facilities so they had to surprise each other when they got in U.A. with their teams. He looked at his first pokemon and gave them a smile. He also saw a girl with brown hair with a perpetual blush on her face was trying to calm herself down and beside her was a small ralts that looked as they normally do, innocent to the world.

He went up to her and poked her on the shoulder making her jump in surprise.

"AH!" When she turned around her face went flush at that.

"Ah, you got me surprised an stuff. That kinda scared me." After speaking she got a much brighter hue of pink and turned away and breathed a few times and turned back with a small amount of red.

"I mean you surprised me there and it scared me, hehe." She scratched the back of her head nervously at that.

"Heh, sorry just wanted to say good luck since you looked kinda nervous." She smiled much more brightly and sighed.

"Thank you, good luck to you too! So what's your name?" Before he could reply a loud buzz reverberated throughout the area and the gates opened up.

"GO! What are you waiting for? There are no countdowns in real life!" Izuku turned to the girl only to see her absent and he looked forward just in time to see her wink into existence with her Ralts in hand.

He looked at his Eevee with a wry smile and they both started running into the gate and towards their future.

* * *

Omake 2 Alternate universe #48492

"Alright listeners what is this image?" In the auditorium before he finished his explanation Present Mic had one last thing to do. On the board was a light red picture of some sort of red orb.

Within the auditorium there was still silence within it so he had a little idea. "Whoever gets this right and puts it down on the tablets right below your seat gets to be admitted in U.A. automatically!"

After that, many people were madly typing away on the tablets giving way to a cacophony of noise. He gave it a minute and decided that was enough time to guess.

"Alright! That is all for right now! Let's see what you put shall we?" On the screen it had many of the answers provided by the would be trainers with answers varying from a pokeball, to an electrode to other bizzare ideas.

"And the correct answer is!!" He hits a button dramatically and the picture zooms out and adjusts itself. "A picture of the top of a Jigglypuff!" Silence for a moment only to be broken by one student yelling out in the top of their lungs.

"YES! HA TOLD YA KACCHAN!"

"SHUT UP DEKUUU!"

And so chaos ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp thats a wrap, so while some people might find the idea of not having the robots in the exam I felt that it would be better to come up with something fun and new but similar without rehashing everything. Makes for a fun experience.
> 
> Until next time Peace!


End file.
